Interdit de vivre
by Kanli
Summary: Les voleurs volent des biens. Lui, il vole la vie. On ne l'entend jamais, on ne sent que sa lame froide sur notre cou avant de trépassé vers l'enfer ... Un enfant plein d'espoir, un royaume mort, une compagnie perdue ... Et un voleur de vie.
1. Chapitre 1

**Blottit derrière ce mur de pierre, elle entendait. Elle se disait que si elle courait vite, avec un peu de chance, elle atteindrait les écuries, et qu'il devait rester des chevaux. Oui, mais non. La neige était épaisse, le combat trop violent. Elle risquerait de se faire tuer. Mais comment cela était-il arrivé ? Ce matin, à l'aube, tout était si calme …**

**FLASH BACK**

**Au loin, derrière les portes entrouvertes, le soleil se leva. Ses rayons se propagèrent dans le village et montèrent jusqu'au palais. Blanc. Fait de pierres blanches, comme les autres bâtissent. Un soldat partit pour son heure de garde à la rivière. Deux autres se mirent devant les portes. Les enfants sortaient couverts, le temps étant frais. Bientôt la neige tomba. Flocon par flocon. Le sol fut vite recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanche. Mais peu à peu, les flocons tombaient plus durement, et le sol fut engloutit sous une bonne trentaine de centimètres de neige.**

**Sur la place du village, où l'on trouvait des étendards argentés et blanc accroché sur des piliers, des troubadours jouaient joyeusement. Les enfants dansaient sous la neige, les adultes applaudissaient.**

**Quand on s'éloignait de cette place, on pouvait voir les enfants jouant dans la neige.**

**Au palais, une porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Une jeune fille svelte en sortit en courant. Derrière elle, sept loups blanc et gris. Ils couraient avec elle vers la place du village où elle se joignit aux enfants pour danser. Les troubadours chantaient et jouaient de plus belle, la neige tombait encore.**

**Au-devant des portes, les gardes fredonnaient la mélodie qu'ils pouvaient entendre, celle qui venait de la place. En dehors des murailles, c'était une tempête, où se mêlaient neige, brouillard et vent. Les gardes parlaient entre eux tranquillement.**

-Eh, regarde,** fit le plus jeune des deux, **on dirait Veor !

-Il a encore deux heures de service à la rivière.

-Vrai ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui fout !

-On dirait qu'il a un problème …

**Veor, car c'était bien lui, s'écroula sur un gardien, se tenant le ventre d'une main rougit par le sang.**

-Bon dieu ! Veor ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé !

-So-sonnez l'alarme …

-Pourquoi ?

-Des, des …

**Il tomba au sol, sa main laissant voir sa blessure …**

-Des orques,** souffla-t-il dans son dernier souffle. **

**Le plus jeune rentra dans la ville. Oui, les murailles étaient grandes, mais les orques arriveraient à passer. Il voyait les enfants jouant dans la neige, les hommes coupant du bois. Il avait pour mission d'arrêter tout cela, de dire qu'ils vont mourir. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas plutôt les laisser profiter un peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas.**

-Des orques.

**Il n'avait pas crié, il s'était contenter de parler fort et clairement.**

**Ce fut la panique. Les hommes prirent leurs armes, envoyant leur famille vers la ville. Ceux qui y arrivaient alertaient les autres. La fille aux loups s'arrêta de danser. Des orques ? Elle courra de toutes ses forces au palais. Elle y entra attivement, criant le danger. Elle prit son épée, rassembla ses armes. **

-Ma fille, non.

-Père. Je dois.

**Le roi détacha de son coup un médaillon qu'il passa au cou de sa fille. Elle sourit comme elle put et couru vers les écuries, accompagnée des loups.**

**Dehors c'était déjà infesté d'orques. Mais en plus ces créatures infâmes montaient des wargs. Ils tuaient tout. Le roi sortit avec son armée.**

**Et elle arriva, sur un cheval gris. A peine dehors, elle tua orques sur orques, défendu par ses loups. Son cheval était immense et en ruant il cassait une jambe à un warg, ou il piétinait un orque en galopant.**

-Sire ! Ils sont trop nombreux !

**Le roi se rendit à l'évidence. Trop. Et ils y en avaient encore qui arrivaient. **

-Evacuez.

**Ce Royaume était ainsi fait : une muraille immense. Une première cour, le village des paysans. Puis une seconde muraille, la ville, une autre muraille, et perché sur une colline le palais. Les réfugiés étaient dans la ville, et leur seul espoir était de s'enfuir par les tours basses, vers la forêt.**

**Ce fut plus un carnage qu'autre chose. Les orques avaient tout envahi, sauf le palais et une petite partit de la ville. Les tours basses étant derrière la muraille de la ville, cachées par des vieux murs, les orques y étaient certainement déjà. Cachés. Dès que les habitants passeraient, ils les tueraient tranquillement.**

**Elle, elle voyait la scène et comprit. Soit elle restait et mourait, soit elle partait. Son cheval se cabra, fit demi-tour et galopa aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers les grandes portes principales, derrière lui les loups. Ils couraient tous, et quand la cavalière vit que les orques n'étaient pas là, elle fut triste de ne pas avoir amené les autres. Bien qu'ils devaient déjà être morts …**

**Le simple son sec d'une corde d'arc qui se détend parvint à ses oreilles. Son cheval tomba, touché en plein cœur.**

-Partez !** Hurla-t-elle aux loups, qui partirent à contre cœurs.**

**Elle, elle tentait d'enlever sa jambe de sous le corps de son défunt cheval, dont la robe blanche était maculé de sang. Elle regarda autour d'elle et eu l'impression que le temps était stoppé. La neige était rouge, les maisons en feu … Elle réussit enfin se dégager, et bondit derrière un muret de pierres.**

**FIN**

**Quand il apparut devant lui, elle se dit que c'était trop bête. Il était sur un warg blanc. Lui-même était pâle.**

-Quel âge à cette farouche guerrière ?

-Quinze ans …** (âge humain)**

-Et que fait-elle ?

-Elle vous maudit en attendant le dernier coup.

**L'orque pâle fit signe à deux autres d'attraper cette fille, et de la mettre devant lui. Il la fit monter sur son warg, devant lui.**

-Qu'elle sache qu'à partir de ce jour, elle ne vit plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

**L'elfe brun s'avança doucement vers la table de cristal. La terrasse était uniquement éclairée par l'éclat pur de la lune qui se refléter dans les chutes d'eau. Il plaça le parchemin sur la table de cristal et se retourna.**

-Dans le cas présent les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lues qu'a la lumière d'une lune de même forme et de même saison que le jour où elles furent tracées, **dit l'elfe à l'attention d'un nain.**

-Sauriez-vous les déchiffrer ?

-La chance est avec vous, Thorin écu-de-chêne. Une lune identique brille au-dessus de nous ce jour.

**Il se retourna à nouveau et plaça ses mains de part à d'autres de la carte où des écritures blanches apparaissaient.**

-Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera, lors du soleil couchant, la dernière lueur du jour de Durin éclairera la serrure.

-Le jour de Durin ?** Demanda un hobbit**

-Le nouvel an des nains Bilbon,** fit un vieil homme vêtu de gris.**

-C'est très fâcheux,** conclu Thorin. **Le jour de Durin approche à grands pas.

-Nous y arriverons,** fit un vieux nain à longue barbe blanche.**

**Bilbon décida d'abandonner Gandalf, Thorin, Balin et Elrond pour rejoindre les autres nains qui avait été placé dans une pièce à part. Les nains avaient trouvé des victuailles et s'hâtaient à les faires cuire. Bofur vit son cousin prendre une feuille d'épinard et la mettre au-dessus du feu où lui-même faisait rôtir une saucisse. Il haussa les épaules et prit la saucisse qu'il regarda un instant, puis fixa son frère qui était assis sur une table en bois.**

-Bombur !** Dit-il en lançant le morceau au gros nain qui l'attrapa d'un coup. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et la table grinça, puis se cassa sous les rires des nains et du hobbit.**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ailleurs, sur une sombre colline, sous de vieux pins, attendaient un groupe bien moins joyeux.**

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

-Je le sais.

**Il s'approcha doucement de l'homme en noir. Il prit son épée, la regarda, vérifia qu'elle était tranchante …**

-Si tu réussis je te donnerais ce que tu désir le plus au monde.

**Il posa l'épée dans les mains de l'homme.**

-Ta liberté,** murmura-t-il**

**L'autre laissa tomber l'épée noire en ouvrant de grands yeux, en étouffant un cri de surprise. Ce mot, il ne l'avait jamais assez entendu.**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Ori crut défaillir quand il vit et la taille et la longueur des montagnes qu'ils devaient franchir.**

**Ils passèrent sans trop d'encombre les trois premières montagnes, mais l'orage gronda d'un coup. Les coups de tonnerre résonnaient entre les rocs d'un bruit sourd et terrifiant. **

-Prenez garde !** Lança Thorin. **Doucement !

**D'un coup Bilbon glissa et ce fut juste s'il ne tomba pas dans la crevasse. Dwalin le rattrapa en grognant.**

-Il faut trouver un abri !** Hurla le chef nain.**

-Attention !** Cria un nain**

**Tous regardèrent en face d'eux et virent un énorme rocher qui traçait sur eux, ou plutôt juste au-dessus d'eux, dans la montagne.**

-Attention ! Reculez !** Ordonna Thorin.**

-Ce n'est pas un orage,** cria Balin en avançant**, c'est duel d'orage ! Regardez !

-Mince alors,** dit Bofur. **Les légendes disaient vrais. Des géants, des géants de pierres !

**Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que le géant en face d'eux lança une énorme pierre vers eux. Mais il visait un autre géant …**

-Abrites-toi pauvre idiot !** Lança Thorin à Bofur qui observait le combat.**

**Kili plaqua Bofur contre la paroi alors que d'autres pierres dégringolèrent de la montagne.**

-Tenez bon !** Fit Dwalin**

**Un des rocs fit une crevasse entre Fili et Kili. Ce dernier se retrouva séparer de son frère, avec Thorin et quelques autres nains.**

-Kili ! Attrape ma main !** Cria Fili. **Kili …

**Mais les deux flancs de la montagne s'écartèrent, laissant un troisième géant se relever. Le reste fut vague. Bilbon se souvint uniquement de voir Kili, Dwalin, Óin, Fili et Dori sur une autre paroi qui s'écrasa sur le flanc de la montagne.**

-Non ! Fili !** Hurla Thorin**

**Les nains se précipitèrent : les autres étaient là, secoués mais en vie.**

-Ils n'ont rien !** Cria un nain. **Ils sont en vie !

-Où est Bilbon ? Où est le hobbit ?** Demanda Bofur**

**Les nains le remarquèrent, s'accrochant à la paroi. Thorin descendit le rattraper, juste à temps.**

-J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur,** fit Dwalin**

-Il est perdu, depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui !** S'écria Thorin. **Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous.

**Thorin s'éloigna du hobbit au profil d'une grotte :**

-L'endroit à l'air sur. Dwalin ! Va voir au fond, il est rare que ces grottes sois inoccupées

-On meurt de froid**, se plaignit un nain**

-On va se faire un bon feu !** Fit Glóin**

-Non, pas de feu, pas ici,** l'arrêta Thorin. **Tachez de dormir on part à l'aube !Bofur, premier tour de garde.

**Les nains s'allongèrent sur le sol froid et humide, mais ils étaient épuisés. Bofur piquait du nez, tandis que tous les autres dormaient. Dehors l'orage grondait de plus belle. Bilbon ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il se leva doucement, prit son sac, replaça ses affaires et commença à s'approcher de la sortit, se disant qu'il avait de la chance que Bofur s'endorme. **

-Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ?! **S'exclama Bofur qui venait de se réveiller**

-Je retourne à Fondcombe,** répondit Bilbon.**

-Oh, non, non, non, vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin ! Vous faites partis de la compagnie ! Vous êtes l'un des nôtres !

-Ah, bon c'est nouveau ! Thorin a dit que je n'aurais pas dû venir et c vrai ! Je ne suis pas un Touque, je suis un Sacquet je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais. J'aurais dû rester chez moi.

-Votre village vous manque, je sais quec'est dur.

-Non vous ne savez pas,** dit le hobbit en s'enflammant, **vous ne comprenez pas aucun de vous ne comprends vous êtes des nains ! Vous ne connaissez que cette vie, vous voyager sur les routes sans jamais vous installer nulle part, vous n'avez pas de chez-vous !

**Il reprit son souffle et remarqua que Bofur ne souriait plus, mais semblait triste et déçu.**

-Oh, excusez-moi,** reprit Bilbon**

-Non c'est vrai,** répondit Bofur tout en regardant les autres nains, en particuliers les plus jeunes. **Nous n'avons pas de chez nous.

**Thorin s'était réveiller mais ne se leva pas, il restait couché à écouter. Bilbon se sentit mal à l'aise.**

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance Bilbon,** continua Bofur, **du fond du cœur

**Bilbon lui adressa un sourire amical et commença à sortir, mais Bofur baissa les yeux et dit :**

-C'est quoi ?

**Bilbon se retourna, suivit son regard et vit son épée, ou plutôt la lueur bleue de celle-ci. Il l'a sorti de son fourreau et vit qu'elle était devenue bleue clair et voyant, impossible à louper. Il leva la tête vers Bofur, effrayé, alors que Thorin commençait à se relever. Il vit au sol le sable qui disparaissait, comme quand il nous file entre les doigts, et un bruit semblable à une trappe.**

-Debout !** Dit-il de sa voix grave**

**Les nains sursautèrent.**

-Debout !

**Une secousse se fit sentir, réveillant les derniers**

**D'un coup des trappes s'ouvrirent, faisant basculer les nains qui dévalèrent un long tunnel rocheux au cœur de la montagne. Entre cris et fracas ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin de ce tunnel, dans une sorte de panier en bois orné de crâne.**

-Tu parle d'un réveil !** Grogna Óin**

**Ori ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit des gobelins qui couraient vers eux**

**Thorin leurs cria un ordre en Khuzdul, mais les gobelins été trop nombreux et les nains furent embraqué par ces monstres à travers les galeries.**

-Ca va ! Ne me poussez pas !** Fit Dori**

-Enlève tes sales pates de là !** Cria Nori. Il remarqua que Bilbon s'était accroupit, et que les gobelins l'avaient laissé.**

**Le hobbit se retrouva seule dans cette montagne, avec son épée bleue. Courageusement il entreprit se suivre les gobelins mais l'un d'eux arriva juste devant lui et commença à le défier. Bilbon esquiva les coups d'épée comme il put, mais perdit l'équilibre entrainant avec lui le gobelin dans les profondeurs obscures.**

**Les nains arrivaient cependant au milieu d'autres galeries, peuplés par d'immondes gobelins. Ils virent un immense gobelin, le roi à coup sûr.**

-Qui donc ose pénètre avec des armes dans mon royaume,** dit le roi**, des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

-Des nains votre malfaisance.

-Des nains ?!** S'étonna celui-ci.**

-Nous les avons trouvés sous le proche.

-Ne restez pas planté la, fouillez les ! Chaque plie, chaque couture !

**Les gobelins s'exécutèrent, certains nains restaient de marbre tandis que d'autre s'agitaient.**

-Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? Parlez !

**Ils restèrent silencieux.**

-Très bien s'il refuse de parle nous le ferons hurlez ! Apportez la broyeuse, apportez la déchiqueteuse ! Le plus jeune d'abord,** dit-il en montrant Kili.**

-Attendez !

-Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui est là. Thorin, fils de Train, fils de Thrór ! Roi sous la montagne** fit le gobelin en s'inclinant. **Oh, mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez pas de montagnes ! Et vous n'êtes pas roi ! Ce qui fait de vous … Un moins que rien.

**Les gobelins rirent tandis que les nains restèrent silencieux**

-Je connais quelqu'un, qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête. Rien qu'une tête, détachez du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi àvous. Un orque pâle, qui monte un warg blanc.

-Azog le profanateur n'est plus de ce monde, **assura Thorin. **Il a était tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps !

-Donc le temps où il profanait serait révolu selon vous ?** S'écria le gobelin en ricanant**

**Il s'approcha d'un petit gobelin qui se trouvait à sa gauche et lui dit :**

-Va prévenir l'orque pale, dits lui que j'ai son futur trophée … Ou plutôt, non, va prévenir Styx.


	3. Chapitre 3

-Styx ? **S'étonna Dori**

-Les voleur volent les biens, lui il vole la vie. On ne l'entend jamais, on ne sent que sa lame froide sur notre cou avant de trépasser vers l'enfer.

**Le petit gobelin hideux et déformé ricana et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité de la montagne.**

-Sachez,** poursuivis le roi, **que dès que Styx aura ce message, vous ne serez plus en paix. Il vous traquera jusqu'en enfer si il le faut.

**Ori devint pâle, Kili regarda craintivement on oncle. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'un voleur de vie, qui tue par surprise. Il avait entendu dire qu'en enfer on garde à jamais le souvenir glacé de sa lame noire.**

**Le roi gobelin s'extasia quand il vit arriver les machines de tortures. **

-Vos os seront brisés, vos cous tordus ! Vous s'rez comme des battus et pour finir pendus ! Tous ici vous mourrez, disparaitrez, dans les souterrains de la ville des gobelins !

**Mais un gobelin qui fouillait parmi leurs armes, vit l'épée de Thorin et la dégaine un peu. Il poussa alors un cri de terreur en rejetant l'arme loin de lui.. Le roi fit un bond en arrière et monta à moitié sur son trône, écrasant certains de ses sujets qui servaient de marche.**

-Je connais cette épée !** Hurla-il en la pointant du doigt. **C'est le Fendoir à Gobelins ! La Mordeuse ! La lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes !

**Mais par une chance inouï Gandalf arriva à cet instant. Il planta son bâton dans le roc, faisant jaillir une lumière blanche aveuglante qui terrassa les gobelins avoisinants.**

-Saisissez-vous de vos armes ! Battez-vous !

**Les nains reprirent leurs armes, les rendant à leur propriétaire, puis se battirent avec rage et effroi. L'effroi de ne pas échapper à Styx.**

-Suivez-moi !** Cria soudainement Gandalf. **Vite !

**Le magicien s'engagea sur une passerelle de bois, vite suivit par les nains et les gobelins …**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

- Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins ?** Demanda Fili, apparemment troublé.**

- Comment, en effet ?** Répéta Dwalin.**

**Bilbon lança un regard à toute la troupe, comme s'il ne savait quoi répondre. **

-Ha, ha!

-Oh, mais quelle importance ?** Fit Gandalf. **Le revoilà !

-C'est très important, **contredit Thorin. **Je veux savoir pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

-Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début,** dit-il. **C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac, poursuivit Bilbon en haussant les épaules. Mes livres me manquent. Et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas. C'est mon foyer ! Alors, je suis revenu parce que… vous n'en avez aucun. De chez vous. On vous l'a pris. J'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre.

**Thorin fixa un moment Bilbon avant de baisser la tête, dans un remerciement silencieux. Un silence tomba sur les nains, tous semblaient touchés par les mots du hobbit.**

**Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Entendant un craquement derrière eux, ils ne purent résister à l'envie de se retourner. Ce fut pour voir des formes sombres se rapprocher à toute allure.**

-Grimpez aux arbres !** Hurla Gandalf. **Vite !

**Kili bondit, et une fois en hauteur chercha du regard Styx, bien qu'il ignorait à quoi il ressemblait. Bilbon n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris. Il se retourna et vit un warg qui lui sautait dessus. Dans un reflex le semi-homme pointa son épée qui s'enfonça dans la tête de la créature. Le hobbit sourit mais bien vite réalisa qu'il devait grimper. Il tenta de toutes ses forces d'enlever son épée mais réussi trop tard. Fili l'attrapa et l'aida à grimper sur un pin, de justesse.**

**Après des wargs seuls, des wargs montés arrivèrent. L'un d'eux, c'était un warg blanc. Avec comme cavalier …**

**Azog le profanateur.**

**Thorin crut rêver. Il se ressaisit et vit que les wargs avaient dangereusement fait pencher les arbres, et que tous les nains étaient sur deux pins. Le roi prit son épée, la brandit et s'approcha de son ennemi, qui souriait.**

**Thorin prit comme bouclier sa branche de chêne. Le combat commença. Azog talonna son warg, qui s'élança vers le nain. Celui-ci esquiva un coup de dents avec son épée. Bilbon cria quand Thorin fut à terre, à la merci d'Azog. Il s'approcha courageusement, tentant de protéger le roi, son roi, mais le warg l'envoya valser d'un coup de patte.**

**Soudain se fut Dwalin qui hurla. Derrière les wargs, il était là. Sur un cheval noir. Un cheval puissant. Un cheval de démon. Sur son dos il était là, dans une cape noire, sous une capuche.**

**Styx.**

**Son cheval commença à s'approcher d'Azog. Et de Thorin, qui gisait à Terre. Kili ouvrit de grand yeux, tous eurent l'impression que tout était fini.**

**Styx dégaina une longue épée noire dont la lame semblait gelée. Il la leva, près à l'abattre sur le roi. Gandalf lança une pomme de pin enflammé. Les nains se retournèrent et commencèrent à faire de même. Le cheval noir se cabra, les wargs s'enfuirent. Et soudain ils arrivèrent.**

**Les aigles.**

**Ils attrapaient les wargs et les orques dans leur griffes puis les balançaient dans la falaise. Ils attrapaient aussi les nains, qui lançaient sur le dos d'autres aigles. Puis ce fut Azog qui fut envoyé ailleurs. Enfin un aigle attrapa Thorin. Styx, Il barra la route à l'aigle. Il avait un arc, noir également. Il pointa Thorin et détendit sa corde. La flèche vint se planter contre la branche de chêne. L'aigle s'éleva, et suivit les autres dans les cieux.**

-Thorin ! **Hurla Fili dans l'espoir que son oncle donne un signe de vie. Mais rien.**

**Sur son aigle Gandalf réfléchissait. S'il les suivait, ils devraient faire encore plus attention.**

**Car jamais il n'avait raté son coup.**

**Il allait faire durer le plaisir et leur faisant peur. Gandalf le savait. Le soleil se leva, et les aigles déposèrent les nains sur un rocher u milieu d'une forêt.**

**Gandalf était déjà près de Thorin, qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux au bout de quelques secondes :**

-Le Semi-Homme …

-Tout va bien, **lui répondit le magicien. **Il est là et sain et sauf.

**Kili et Dwalin aidèrent Thorin à se relever.**

-Vous !** Cria-t-il à l'intention de Bilbon. **Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Vous avez failli être tué !N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?

**Bilbon baissa la tête.**

-Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie !

**Thorin prit Bilbon dans ses bras, souriant. Bilbon lui rendit son étreinte et fut heureux. Enfin Thorin l'accepter.**

-Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous,** s'excusa Thorin.**

-J'aurais aussi douté de moi, **pouffa le hobbit.** Je ne suis pas un héros, ou un guerrier … pas même un cambrioleur.

**Quelque chose attira soudain le regard de Thorin et tous se dirigèrent vers le bord de l'esplanade pour admirer la Montagne que l'on pouvait distinguer au loin.**

-Notre royaume..,** déclara Thorin, plus heureux et fier que jamais.**

-Un corbeau ! Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne. !

-Mon cher Óin,** il s'agit d'une grive, ria Gandalf.**

-Considérons ça comme une signe, un bon présage,** sourit Thorin.**

-Vous avez raison, **acquiesça Bilbo**. Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous.

-Ah, vous pensez ? On sait que Azog est vivant, et en plus ce dénommé Styx nous a pris en chasse !

-Kili, **dit doucement Fili en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.**

-La flèche, il y a un message dessus, **remarqua Ori.**

**Ori prit le message, l'ouvrit et le lut. Il devint pâle et à la demande général le lut à haute voix**

-« Je ne rate jamais mon coup. C'est juste un avertissement. La prochaine flèche, Thorin écu-de-chêne, elle sera pour vous. Dans votre cœur de roi déchu.

Sachez que nuits et jours, je vous traquerez.

Styx. »

-Qu'importe. Nous devons continuer, nous devons reconquérir Erebor ! Pensez,** continua Thorin, **pensez à ceux qui sont mort pour ce royaume, pensez à eux qui ont rêvé du jour où les nains reprendrons Erebor !

**Les nains n'eurent pas besoin de plus. Ils acclamèrent Thorin, qui fut fier d'avoir remotivés sa troupe.**

-Il y a une ville pas très loin, **fit Gandalf, **Orenga. Allons-y, c'est une ville de nain.

**Ailleurs un cheval noir avançait entre les flammes, impassible. Il avançait d'un pas lourd et puissant. Sur son encolure dégoulinait un fil de sang. Il transpiré. Un cheval de démon … Sur son dos, un rodeur hors du commun, un voleur de vie. Sous sa cape noire, il sourit machiavéliquement. Il dégaina son épée.**

-Pitié …

**Et trancha la gorge de l'homme à genou devant lui. Il tomba en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts, implorant le ciel. Une épée noire et glacée à jamais. Une épée de mort. Des dessins funestes sur la lame. Le cheval se cabra et hennit.**

-A lui maintenant. A Thorin.

**L'étalon noir reposa ses membres au sol et s'élança dans un galop puissant. Il sauta par-dessus les flammes, faisait jaillir à chaque foulée de la terre.**

**C'était un cheval de démon, c'était le voleur de la vie.**

**Il n'avait jamais raté sa cible, la rendait folle pendant quelques jours, lui faisait peur, et quand elle se sentait mieux, il la tuait. Un fin trait dans le cou. Un trait rouge, froid. La victime avait les yeux exorbités, la peur se lisait sur son visage. La voir était presque pire que de mourir. Ça vous glaçait le sang. **

**L'étalon galopait encore, le bruit de ses sabots résonnait tel le tonnerre. Le cerfs fuyaient, les oiseaux s'envolaient, et lui il continuait son funeste chemin, vers la mort …**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'ils avaient peur ? Des années … Bien trop longtemps …**

**Ils avaient tout le temps peur, ils craignaient les autres. Chaque fois, ils retrouvaient l'homme pendu, en sang, sur la place principal. Il avait était choisi, il avait été puni.**

**Comment encore rire après cela ?**

-Ouvrez bon sang, ouvrez !

-Inutile mon brave, l'est mort v'là trois jours,** fit un habitant en passant sa tête par sa fenêtre.**

-Comment ?

-P'dant deux s'maines l'était comme fou. Et un matin on la r'trouvait sur la place, pendu et égorgé. Comme tant d'aut'.

-Comme tant d'autres ?

-L'a payé sa faute.

-Styx,** murmura Gandalf.**

-J'ne sais pas le nom de c'tueur, mais c'est p't'être ça**. **A vot' place j'trainerais pas ici. Ça doit bien faire cinq ans que c'tueur à j'té son dévolu chez nous.

**Il referma son volet, laissant la compagnie dehors. La pluie commença à tomber doucement.**

-Alors, Gandalf ? On fait quoi ?

-Alors, on va ailleurs, dans un autre hôtel, voilà tout,** assura le magicien en guidant les nains et le hobbit dans les rues.**

**Ils trouvèrent enfin une auberge où ils purent se reposer. Certains, après avoir mangé, allèrent se coucher. D'autre, comme Bofur, Fili, Kili, Bilbon et Gandalf restèrent en bas, à boire un peu, où à fumer.**

-Dit, Fili, t'as vu ? Le gars là-bas, dans le coin, il a pas arrêté de nous fixer depuis qu'on est là.

-Tu t'inquiète pour rien,** frérot. **Styx n'est pas là.

-Ne prononcez pas ce nom, malheureux.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un aveugle. J'ai vu autrefois un nain mourir par ce tueur.

**Kili pria le nain de s'asseoir pour raconter son histoire. C'était un nain plutôt âgé, mais très maigre, avec divers bandages. Kili s'installa bien, se rapprochant de la table, prêt à écouter l'histoire. Il voulait tout savoir. Fili alluma sa pipe et se rapprocha également.**

-Je voyais, avant,** commença-t-il. **Je me suis crevé les yeux à la suite de ça. Rien que de repenser à la scène j'en ai froid dans le dos. C'était il y a quatre ans, on commençait tout juste à parler de ce tueur. J'étais sur les routes, et j'avais rencontré un autre nain, qui lui avait un cheval. On marché ensemble depuis une semaine quand ce jour est arrivé. Il a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il sentait quelque chose. Mais j'l'écoutais pas.Quand l'soir est arrivé, on a continué à marcher, parce qu'on savait que la ville, cette ville n'était pas loin.** Il prit une gorgée de bière et attendit un peu avant de continuer. **La route était sombre, on n'y voyait que grâce à un lampadaire sur le bas-côté. Le cheval a commencé à s'énerver, et quand j'me suis retourné, j'ai hurlé comme un fou. Un cheval noir, tel un démon fonçait sur nous. Mon ami a voulu me mettre en selle mais il a reçu une flèche dans le bras gauche, alors il a talonné son cheval. Il courait de toute ses forces, mais le démon noir, il était trop rapide. Moi je courais derrière eux, et quand je suis arrivé … Il se faisait coursé par le démon. Le cheval noir, il a mordu au cou l'autre, qui est tombé. Le cavalier a sorti une épée noire. Mon ami se battait comme il pouvait, pendant que son cheval il agonisait doucement, à petit feu. Je suis arrivé et l'ai vu, il était ouvert à plusieurs endroit, des coups d'épée. Il est tombé à terre et … Le cheval s'est approché, le cavalier l'a attrapé par le col et lui a tranché la gorge froidement. Il a hurlé, le pauvre, ça m'a glaçait le sang. Quand je me suis approché, le cheval était mort, c'était pas beau à voir. Et mon ami, c'était encore pire. J'ai couru jusqu'au la ville et une fois sur la place, j'ai vu un homme pendu et égorgé également. Je me suis trainé jusqu'ici, et j'étais tellement perdu que j'ai saisis un couteau pour me crevez les yeux. Mes amis, cette histoire est vraie. Styx m'a épargnez juste pour que je raconte ça. Quiconque ose le défier meurt.

-Prenez du pain,** dit Fili en tenant un morceau au vieillard. **Votre histoire est horrible.

-Mais elle est vraie, malheureusement,** souffla Gandalf en s'asseyant près de Bofur qui lui aussi avait écouté l'histoire du vieux nain. **Je connais ce nain, c'est le racontar.

-Gandalf,** fit le nain, **prenez garde à vous.Styx se mêle à la foule ici. Beaucoup se cache ici. Il y a énormément de voleur et d'assassins depuis quelques temps. Tous caché sous leur cape**.**

**Le vieillard remercia les nains, puis s'éloigna. Le magicien gris ordonna que tous aillent dormir.**

**Kili repensait sans cesse à l'histoire du vieux nain, au paroles du roi gobelin … Ce voleur devait être horrible. Quand il s'endormit enfin, ce ne fut pas un sommeil calme et reposant. Il rêva.**

**(…)**

_**Il se trouvait en haut d'une falaise. Il faisait beau, c'était le printemps. Sous un arbre se trouvait un jeune naine. Elle se retourna en entendant Kili arrivait, et sauta dans ses bars. Elle était brune, portait un diadème d'argent. Une robe clair, bleuté et rosé. Ils étaient ensemble et descendirent la falaise, vers une sorte de ville fortifié. Ils allèrent vers la place, où jouaient des musiciens. Ils commencèrent à danser. **_

_**Un nain arriva, certainement un nain important, vu ses vêtements et sa barbe grise. La fille le salua, il déposa un baiser sur son front. La journée fut ainsi tout du long. **_

_**Mais le soir, Kili et cette naine remontèrent sur la falaise pour admirer le coucher de soleil. Bien vite l'atmosphère changea, laissant place à la peur et la crainte. Le ciel était de feu, les corbeaux fuyaient. Un warg arriva, Kili l'abattu d'un coup d'épée. Mais ce fut Azog qui suivit, à pied. Il envoya valser Kili et s'approcha de la fille, qui était terrifié. Il fit apparaitre une épée noire et trancha la gorge de la jeune naine qui s'écroula au sol. Azog la recouvrit d'une cape noire et s'éloigna. **_

_**Un étalon gris apparu, la robe en sang, et se coucha près d'elle. Alors une sorte de spectre se leva, habillé de noir, tenant l'épée dans sa main. Il enfourcha le cheval, qui était devenu noir à son tour. Il se redressa, laissant un cadavre au sol. Un coup de vent le fit disparaitre. Le feu arriva, partout, et Kili voyait ce spectre s'approcher de lui. Il le tuer des paysans et des villageois, ceux avec qui il avait parlé dans la journée. **_

_**Le spectre s'approcha de lui, descendis de cheval et s'accroupi. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui trancha la gorge. Kili sentit la froideur de l'épée, le mal qu'elle offrait. Un froid détestable, qui le glaçait tout entier. Il vit les yeux du spectre, des yeux triste et malheureux … Il vit dans ces yeux une jeune fille enchainée, une jeune fille qui pleurait, une jeune fille … Celle avec qui il avait dansé. **_

**(...)**

-Non !

**Il s'éveilla en sueur, tremblant de tous ses membres, terrifié. Thorin s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bars**

-Je l'ai vu mon oncle, je l'ai vu !

-Calme-toi Kili, tout va bien …

-Styx … Avant … Il est enchainé … Il était vivant … Maintenant elle pleure …

-Qui elle ? **S'enquit son frère**

-Styx.

-Mais c'est un homme !

-Oui, je ne sais plus … Il y avait du feu, une ville blanche … Un roi respecté … Des musiciens … Des orques … Une falaise près d'une rivière … Et je l'ai sentis, le froid de sa lame … C'était horrible …

-Est-ce tout ?** Demanda calmement Gandalf**

-Oui … Je crois …** Kili était paniqué, il observait la compagnie qui l'entouré avec peur, il voyait le hobbit dans l'ombre, il craignait de sentir pour de bon cette lame. **Je crois …

**Au petit matin Kili pensait toujours. Ce rêve était plus vrai que nature. Il avait peur. Comme tous dormait encore, il décida d'aller en ville se promener.**

**Les murs étaient sales, rouges de sang, noirs de suie. Il parcouru la ville d'Est en Ouest, du Nord au Sud, sans rien voir. Il arriva à la place si funeste … Une mare de sang séché gisait sous un pilier où se trouvait une corde. Et derrière un autre pilier, il vit quelqu'un courir, poursuivis. Il s'élança pour lui venir en aide, car le poursuivant était armé. Il arriva à la hauteur du poursuivant dans une impasse, et l'assomma. Un voleur certainement.**

**Il s'approcha de l'autre nain et lui tendit la main doucement.**

-Viens. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

**Kili se rendit compte que c'était un enfant. Un petit nain. Il le prit dans ses bras délicatement.**

-Faut pas lui faire de mal … Elle est gentille … C'est ma sœur … Pitié monsieur …

-Pas faire de mal à qui ?

-A ma sœur. Ça c'est à elle. Vous pouvez lui rendre ?

**L'enfant sortit de sa chemise un médaillon en argent, avec au centre un diamant.**

-C'est le médaillon que papa lui a donné. Elle l'a perdue quand elle est venue me voir. Elle vient pas souvent. Et la femme qui s'occupe de moi elle est méchante. S'il te plait monsieur, donne lui à ma sœur.

-Viens, je vais te donner à manger. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Joakim monsieur. J'ai neuf ans.

**Kili conduit tranquillement l'enfant à l'auberge, où se trouvait la compagnie. Il demanda à manger pour l'enfant et répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit.**

-Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas souvent ta sœur,** demanda doucement Balin**

-Elle peut pas, elle peut venir qu'à la pleine lune. Mais je l'aime quand même. J'étais pas né quand ça s'est passé. Ma maman elle est morte quand j'avais trois ans, alors une femme d'ici ma recueilli. Mais je l'aime pas elle, elle est méchante.

-Tu n'étais pas né quand quoi ?

-Quand mon papa il est mort à la bataille. Ma sœur elle est prisonnière. Elle est pas méchante, elle dit faire ce qu'il lui dit, faut pas lui faire de mal. Monsieur, donnez-lui son médaillon, **dit-il à l'intention de Kili. **Donne-lui.Moi je dois rentrer ou elle va me faire du mal la méchante femme.

-Tu sais quand elle va revenir, ta sœur ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait revenir bientôt, quand elle aura fait ce qu'il veut. Bientôt.

**Le petit nain se glissa vers Kili, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, le remercia et repartit en courant.**

-Je dois le faire.

-Kili, on ignore qui est sa sœur.

-Mais tu as vu toi-même Balin ! Ce petit a tout perdu ! Et il a encore espoir d'une vie meilleur ! Il m'a dit que sa sœur lui a promis que quand elle viendrait, ils partiraient tous les deux ! Il espère juste ça …

-Demande à Gandalf,** répondit Fili.**

**Kili alla trouver le magicien et lui expliqua tout.**

-Gandalf, on pourrait le prendre sinon ?

-Non Kili, on en peut pas.

-Mais il est si seul …

-Kili, c'est trop risqué.

-Alors je vais chercher sa sœur. On reste ici encore six jours, je chercherais.

**Sur ce Kili sortit, loua un poney et entama ses recherches. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, Kili avait besoin de faire ce que 'enfant lui avait demandé. Il le devait. Le soir vint, lugubre. Joakim ouvrit la porte de sa chambre silencieusement et sortit de la maison, courut vers une fontaine où se trouvait quelqu'un.**

-Asa !** (note : surnom pour sa sœur)**

-Joakim ! Tu as bien reçu ma lettre alors ?

-Oui Asa ! Il a bien voulu que tu viennes ?

-Oui, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, alors j'ai eu le droit de venir te voir une fois de plus.

-Asa, ton médaillon tu l'as retrouvé ?

-Non pas encore p'tit bout.

-C'est dommage.

-Oui, c'est Ada qui me l'avait donné … Enfin bon, je vais le retrouver un jour ! Et toi, ça va ?

-Non, Ankina est méchante !

-C'est bientôt fini p'tit bout. Bientôt, toi et moi, on va chevaucher à travers la plaine.

-Il y a des gens qui sont arrivé et qui sont gentils. Je peux aller avec eux Asa ?

-Surtout pas p'tit bout, tu ne dois pas faire confiance aux autres.

-Mais il y en a un qui est jeune et gentil ! Il m'a aidé quand j'avais volé une pomme ce matin !

-Non p'tit bout, c'est comme ça. Allez, va te coucher, tu bailles. Bonne nuit Joakim.

**Le petit nain refusa d'abord puis s'éloigna tristement. Il rentra chez lui, se glissa sous sa couette, et commença à imaginer un plan pour suivre la compagnie. Mais il s'endormit bien vite.**


End file.
